The Cat And The Dragon
by abbiebell107
Summary: Its Anna's first year at hogwarts, join her as the shy girl tries to find a way around the boundaries to keep the little friends she has close to her. sorry, i'm horrid at summaries and this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The cat and the dragon

Chapter one

I took a deep breath.

"this is it." I thought to myself. I looked back quickly to my parents who were both smiling widely and urging me gently towards the old fashioned train before me.

"Come on Anna, we'll see you for Christmas, and we'll write to you every chance we get." my mother reassured me. I sighed and turned around, letting my long blonde hair flow behind me.

"I love you mum, dad." I spoke quietly under the noise, I was sure my parents had missed it but I quickly started taking brisk steps towards the train.

The inside of the train was nice and quiet, I looked out of the side window and waves slightly back to my parents.

"excuse me miss." a taller boy pushed his way through me and into a small compartment on my left. I looked down the long hallway of the train and decided to look for a seat for myself as well.

"sorry were full here."

"nope can't hold any more."

"sorry, but I heard there was a close to empty one near the back, you could try there." a blonde girl said in an airy voice. She seemed to be out of reality after she spoke though.

"my names Anna... What's yours?" I asked the girl out of curiosity

"wha- oh, my name's Luna, its nice to meet you Anna." Luna extended her hand out to grasp mine. I shyly pushed my hand out to hers and she took a hold of it, giving it a gentle shake.

"this is my first year, yore's too by the lack of robes." she stated

"y-yeah it is my first year... To tell you the truth I'm not at all excited for it." I answered honestly, because I had a perfect life back in primary school, now I have to make all new friends, it was so hard to do the first time.

"oh well I've heard Hogwarts is a wonderful place, even though its full of snargles." Luna giggled quietly and then hastily added on

"you should go find a compartment before the train starts moving" she smiled and turned to talk to her other friends. I spun around slowly and started walking towards the back of the train.

"oh sure we've got an empty seat." a boy with a slightly Scottish accent spoke and opened the door revealing two boys, one was looking out the window the other was putting his things above his seat in the racks.

"oh, my names seamus Finnegan," he pointed to the boy who was looking out the window but was now looking to the newest member to the once trio.

"That's Neville Longbottom," Seamus pointed to the last boy who was now sitting comfortably in his seat,

"and that's dean thomas." dean reached out his hand and I gave him mine to shake.

"nice to meet you..." Dean trailed off.

"Anna, my name's Anna..." I said quietly.

"Well its nice to meet you Anna, is it your first year as well?" Dean asked with a small smile.

I nodded my head and lifted my things to the empty rafts across from Neville. I sat down quietly and put my hands in my lap, the sound of a distant train whistle came from somewhere behind me.

"great im going to be moving backwards." I thought as I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"So... Is Anna short for anything?" Seamus tried filling the awkward silence that was surrounding us and I nodded my head,

"Annabelle" I said just barley over the sound of the train lurching forward

"Annabelle is a nice name." he answered. The room was once again filled with an awkward air as Dean stood up to grab a book and Neville looked back out the window, watching as the trees and country side came into view. I laughed quietly as Dean winked to his book.

"Dean." I said quietly. He tore his head away from the words.

"hmm?" he asked oblivious to why I was laughing.

"you just winked at you're book" I stifled down a giggle and smiled as Seamus chuckled quietly

"I did not!" Dean replied a slight blush forming across his cheeks.

"oi but you did mate." Seamus backed me up.

"is there a pretty lady in that there book o' yours? Could I take a look?" he laughed quietly and grabbed for Deans book.

"no I didn't wink at my book, right neville?" Dean pulled Neville into the coversation asking for help.

"h-huh? u-oh... I... I didn't see anything." Neville stuttered and tripped over his words.

"see? I told you id didn't do it!" Dean laughed

"okay I probably did but its not my fault!" he added.

"whatever yah say mate" Seamus laughed.

for the most of the trip we all talked about everything and anything, even Neville joined in the conversation sometimes.

"tap tap tap!" an older boy threw four robes, slacks, shirts, shoes, and belts into the compartment into seamuses lap

"change into your robes, we've almost arived." the boy said and rolled a cart towards the next compartment.

"well okay then." Seamus tossed dean and I our sets of clothes and layed nevills down on the seat.

"okay well im going to the bathroom to change, ill be back soon." I told the boys and stepped out into the hall that was now slightly crowded with girls walking towards the nearest restroom to change. I followed a girl who looked like maybe a third year into the bathroom two compartments down from the guys'. That bathroom was full of girls changing and I blushed and looked down, waiting for a stall to open up.

"oh my..." a frizzy haired girl stepped into the bathroom and blushed, she looked away as well.

"come on ladies we don't have much time before we get th Hogwarts, if you're going to change do it now." and older girl who had just changed in front of the two blushing first years said.

"o-oh..." I slid off my shirt and replaced it with the dull grey onethen my pants for the slacks, as I looped up the belt and sat down to put on the shoes the other girl used a spell to make her robes fit perfectly.

"what spell did you use for that?" I asked her.

"vestibus aptus" she replied, waving her wand to let my clothes sharing from they're floppy fatness to comfortably fitting normal clothes.

"thanks..." I trailed off, I didn't know the girls name.

"hermione, its nice to meet you." she extended her hand

"Anna, its nice to meet you too." I took her hand and gave it a gently shake.

"I best be off, the guys in my compartment are probably wondering where I am." I told her

"okay well I'll see you around the school then." she replied happily as I turned and left the bathroom to head to my compartment.

"tap, tap, tap!" I knocked on the door, not wanting to run into any more partially clothed people.

"come on in Anna." Dean yelled rather loudly through the door. I walked through the door and into my seat looking at the boys in their potato sack robes.

"awe man! Why do your robes fit so well?" seamus asked annoyed. I smirked and pulled out my wand pointing it at him.

"vestibus aptus" I said waving and flicking my wand gently like hermiony did, sure enough his robes shrunk to a decent size on him.

"and where'd you learn that trick ey?" he asked as he looked at his robes.

"I learnt it from hermione, she fixed up my robes for me. Dean, neville want me to fix yours?" I asked wincing at their robes. they were truly swimming in them.

they both nodded eagerly and I pointed my wand at dean

"vestibus aptus" then to neville, fixing both of their robes to a comfortable fit just as the train made it to a steady stop.

Authors notes:

i don't own harry potter or the characters... i do own Anna and her parents though

okay sooo tell me how it was, this story is raited M for a reason, just remember that they're ten. so my first ever fanfiction, i do have exams in the morning so i neet so sleep, i might update soon most likely. so if you've enjoyed your time with me, let me know

-Abbiebell


	2. Chapter 2

The cat and the dragon

Chapter two

I quickly pulled my bag off the raft and headed towards the door

"come on guys I don't wanna be the last one out there!" I urged Dean Neville and Seamus

"calm down, there's enough boats to go around." Dean laughed as he seamus and neville grabbed their things and followed me out the door. I laughed and grabbed seamuses' arm who grabbed Deans who yelled and pulled neville after him, we were a giant train in a train pushing past people on our way out, me leading and laughing all the way.

As we reached the docks a tall man with a scraggly beard came up to us.

"whoa there you kids, yer gonna have to wait for another boat, look there's one there." The man spoke with a slightly different accent, I couldn't place it but I climbed into the boat quickly, the boys taking my lead not wanting to be pulled in with the risk of the water I guess.

"well lets get going!" Seamus said loudly as I watched the giant castle start to slowly move closer.

"umm we are moving Seamus..." Dean deadpanned. I laughed quietly as seamus punched him in the shoulder

"g-guys... Were at the docks" neville spoke up quietly behind Dean. We all looked up and sure enough there we were. I stood up and jumped up off the boat onto the dock silently waiting for the guys.

"well we got here sooner than expected." I said confused.

"magic." Seamus replied

"magic." Dean confirmed

"m-must have been." neville stuttered as he stepped out of the boat. I giggled quietly and pulled the shoulder strap of my bag over my head to sit across my chest.

"well... there's the carriages..." I said to no one in particular as seamus took the lead and walked to the horseless carriage. Seamus stopped at the stairs leading to the roof, offering me his hand. I took it gingerly and he helped me up to the first step.

"it looks like there's just a never ending forest surrounding the castle..." I whispered as the boys piled on and the carriage started to roll.

"whoa..." I whispered, looking up at the mammoth wood doors in front of myself, Dean, Neville, and Seamus.

"well come along, don't want to keep anyone waiting..." Dean replied to my awe. He and the others started walking through the doors as a group of third or fourth years passed us. I had to walk a little bit faster to catch up to them. Getting caught without friends at this point would be a nightmare.

"guys! Wait up!" I called as I jogged after their retreating forms.

"there are four houses, gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff, and slytherin. You will put on the sorting hat to be put into your house." McGonagall paused then called out

"Hermione Granger." Hermione walked up to the stool calmly and sat down getting the hat placed on her head. The hat rumpled making a... face? then it yelled

"better be... Gryffindor!" the house with the red and gold colours started clapping and cheering for their new member as Hermione joined their ranks at the seats."

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonnagall called, then a boy with blond hair that was gelled back sat on the stool, almost as soon as the sorting hat was put on his head it shouted out

"slytherin!" the slytheryn table cheered just as the gryffindor table did and Draco walked smugly over to sit with them.

"Susan Bones!" McGonnagall yelled as if we were a hundred yards away, and it was starting to get irritating.

"…where shall I put you? Let's see... I know! Hufflepuff!" the hufflepuff table shouted happily glad to have a new member.

"Annabelle Robertson!" I rubbed my ear and got nudged foreword by Seamus gently as McGonnagal screamed my name.

"deep breath, you've got this..." I thought to myself as I nervously approached the stool and the hat. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head gently.

"hmm... Fragile but very quick... hmmm tricky tricky..." The hat said aloud and... In my head? The hat chuckled.

"yes child I'm in your head."

"wait you can hear me?" I thought

"well of course I can as I said I'm in your head." he replied

"oh... Well hello then, continue." I said awkwardly

The hat chuckled and shifted through my brain. It tickled actually, like I was a filing cabinet and he was looking for one paper.

"hmm... I think I have it... You'll grow to be strong in... Slytherin!" he announced

I got up from the stool and turned to the hat while whispering.

"slytherin? Really? How am I going to fit in there?" the hat just winked as I stormed off to sit with my new housemates. I didn't pay attention to anything again until Dumblrdore stood and clanked his fork to his cup, getting everyone's attention with a happy smile.

"well I think that was the first time a student has ever had a conversation with the sorting hat. with that, let the feast begin!" he chuckled as he raised his arms and food was covering all of the plates on the tables.

"so... who are you 'Annabelle Robertson'?" the boy next to me nudged me gently. I looked over to see a tall boy with a very long face, a first year I guessed because he was on the first year side.

"im exactly that... I'm Annabelle Robertson, but my friends can call me Anna..." I said over the chatter of my other housemates.

"umm... who are you?" I asked tilting my head with a small smile.

"My names Goyle. its nice to meet you Anna," he pointed to the black boy in front of him and said "that's my brother crabb."

"its nice meeting you." I said as I sliced off a piece of turkey and put it onto my plate.

"its nice meeting you too Anna." crabb said after he had swallowed his food.

Authors Notes:

is this any better? Yes I made Crabb black, because I didn't want to say that he changed races in the middle of my story like it did in the book... His adopted get over it... okay I tried using time skips because I didn't know what to really put. Tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is good!

Thanks - Abbie


	3. Chapter 3

The cat and the dragon

Chapter three

After the feast I had gotten to know Crabb and Goyle quite well. I had also met a girl named Pansy Parkinson, she had short wavy hair that was usually in her face. She was nice but a dreamer of sorts. She liked the Draco guy a little obsessively, other than that I had and my first slytherin friends. Pansy and I walked together and talked about normal things like how different this school will be against our previous ones.

"so you like Draco?" I asked her when we got up into our dorms.

"well maybe... But yes oh my Merlin!" she exclaimed. "we've been friends forever and now were going to be spending so much time together!" she was ecstatic as she gushed, sitting on her bed separated from mine by a low lying window. I pulled my robes and pulled on my pajamas getting ready for bed as she was talking.

"you shouldn't make anything too serious too soon..." I said quietly. At that she was silenced.

"why not?" she asked confusedly.

"because its not even the first day of school tomorrow. We have the weekend then you can form your plan." I laughed and sat cross legged on my bed, pulling out parchment, a quill, and ink.

"well I guess you're right..." She said then quickly asked

"what are you doing Anna?" which I replied with,

"writing a letter to mum and dad back at home, letting them know I'm safe and made some friends." I smiled down at the paper as I did just that. Pansy looked up to Daphne Greengrass a shorter blonde girl who shared a room with pansy, myself, Millicent Bulstrode a larger brownhaired girl, and Tracey Davis a average height black haired girl.

"Daphne do you have an extra piece of parchment on you? Mine is too far away." Pansy raised her hand towards her trunk as if to show how far away it was. I laughed quietly as Daphne grabbed another piece of parchment from her scroll and handed it to Pansy with a quill and ink.

"I want my quill and ink back though okay?" she asked giving Pansy a playful glare. Pansy put her hands up as if in surrender.

"whatever I do I will return your crap." Pansy laughed along with myself and the other girls who were getting ready for bed. I read over my letter.

" Dear mum and dad,

I miss you, I've made some friends. Oh and I was put into the slytherin house. How weird right? Like I belong in here. I guess its not that bad. My schedule is

Monday:

Potions with prof. snape

Defence Against the Dark Arts with prof. Quirrel

Tuesday:

Charms with prof. Flitwick

Wednesday:

Potions with prof. snape

Herbology with prof. Sprout

Astronomy with prof. Sinistra

Thursday:

Charms with prof. Flitwick

Transfiguration with prof. McGonagall

Flying with prof. Hooch

Friday:

Double Potions with prof. snape

How is everything back at home? Is dad getting enough sleep?

Write back soon,

Anna"

I tied up the letter in a scroll, stood up and walked over to the window.

"what are you doing, you're going to have to send it in the morning." Pansy said

"watch this." I smirked. Pulling open the window I whistled loudly and sure enough Blitz my screecher owl came flying over to purch on the window. as I tied the letter onto his leg pansy exclaimed

"whoa how did you teach him to do that!" I fed Blitz his treat and he flew off. Lots and lots of practice. I chuckled and shut the window tightly.

"lots of practice." I replied and laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling looking up at the green and silver colours.

"so as I was saying, Draco seems all tough but really hes such a softy, that's why one day we're going to get married!" Pansy squealed and wiggled on her bed. I chuckled as a fifth year popped her head through the door and called,

"lights out ladies!" I sighed and blew out the lamp next to me, rolling on my back to look up at the ceiling again, only to drift slowly into a deep sleep.

The Dream

I was sitting on a grassy field next to the ocean, everything was bright and blurry, something big and green was moving towards me coming up from the ocean. I blinked a few times to realize it was a giant snake slithering towards me, letting its tongue flick in and out of its mouth. Stupidly I reached my hand out to it. It didn't bite me though I don't know why, but it was nuzzling my hand as if we had known eachother forever. I blinked and everything was dark, the sky wasn't its light blue with white polkadots, it was a blackish green, there was a symbol of a green skull and a snake in the clouds and the once green grass was charred or on fire. The snake had grown arms and legs, it stood up.

I woke up with a start. Panting and sweating. I looked around and put a hand on my heart, knowing I was safe inside the walls of Hogwarts. I sat up on the side of my bed and looked out the window. It looked to be just before dawn so I stood up and wobbly walked over to the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower.

I sighed as I wrung out my blonde hair, putting it up in a messy bun, I pulled on a tank top and some sweatpants not wanting to do much today, it was still the weekend.

"Anna!" Daphne called from outside of the bathroom. I opened the door and walked out.

"its all yours. Sorry I took so long." I replied as Pansy bounded over to me dressed up in her slytherin gear.

"come on! Lets go eat breakfast!" she jumped up and down happily.

"Draco's going you can meet him!" she added.

"I won't be able to meet him, you'll be snogging him." I winked and giggled as she stopped bouncing and glared at me with a pink face.

"besides" I continued "I don't want to do anything today." Pansy slumped sadly but then scurried over to my trunk.

"what are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"getting you dressed. Now which one?" she laughed pulling up too shirts, one was purple with yellow sideways stripes and the other was green with orange and blue dots. I sighed and answered her question by grabbing the green one and pulling off my teeshirt.

"yay!" she jumped happily

"okay grab me my skinny jeans, they're under my shirts." I said as I pulled my hair out of my pony tail, letting it fall around my shoulders and curl slightly. Pansy threw some blue bleached skinny jeans on my bed and pulled out a pair of blue vans.

"here get dressed!" she said shoving the pants in my arms and grabbing her wand.

"ooh! You should straighten your hair!" he said as she waved her wand behind my head while saying

"capilli dirige" my hair fell down to the bottom of my shoulder blades softly. as I pulled on my jeans and shoes.

"okay we're all set!" Pansy clapped and dragged me out the door into the common room where Crabb and Goyle were waiting with Draco.

"Oh Annas here!" Goyle said happily hitting his brother in the shoulder with his elbow gently.

"huh? Oh what up Anna?" Crabb asked.

"nothing just getting dragged out of my free sleep day by her." I said pointing and playfully glaring at Pansy who glared back at me and stuck out her tongue.

"lets go get breakfast then." Draco butted into our glare off and I looked at him

"mmmmkay." I said following pansy who was attached to dracos side now. Crabb and Goyle walked up to both sides of me and started talking about two different things at the same time. I just started laughing and they both asked,

"what so funny?" I started to laugh harder.

"I- I can't understand both of you at the same time!" I said after I was done laughing. I looked around at the great hall.

"oh... I must have been laughing longer than I thought..." I mumbled.

"mumbling isn't very lady-like." Crabb pointed out who in turn got a punch from Goyle.

Authors notes:

okay im tired... Can you guess who was in the dream? I bet you can... im not good at being subtle. Yes more time skips than I first wanted but yeah :T she met the dragon... kinda lol and im probably going to work on chapter four tonight anyway, she can talk to them after I check my social networking sights

later,

Abbie


	4. Chapter 4

The cat and the dragon

Chapter four

I walked through the doors into the great hall and saw Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville and their friends. I gave a quiet wistful sigh as I turned from the gryffindor table towards the slytherin table with my house mates. Draco sat down with pansy next to him and an empty seat on his other side. I sat down and Crabb and Goyle sat on either side of me, I felt like they were stiff and not very at ease.

"Draco Malfoy, just a shot in the dark... Annabelle Robertson?" he asked extending out his hand with a smirk as if I was butter on a hot day, but that was beside the point as I reached out and shook his hand

"that's me, its got to know who Pansy was talking about." I smiled and noticed him stiffen. I shrugged it off as Blitz flew overhead and dropped a parcel wrapped in green ribbon. I pulled the silky green ribbon and unraveled the scroll.

Dearest Anna,

I regret to inform you that your Mother is... Not here at the moment, but IM sure she loves you. Its great your making new friends we miss you too. Do good in all of your classes, your professor, Severus Snape, is a good friend of mine treat him, no, treat all of your professors with respect. I'm getting plenty of sleep.

From,

Dedalus Roberts

I read the letter a fiew times with a confused look then slowly rolled it back up.

"IM sorry, I'm going to have to skip breakfast today..." I said distantly still thinking about what my dad had said about my mum.

"why is something wrong?" Pansy asked after I stood up.

"I don't know... I'm going to write my Father. Meet me in the dorms?" I asked her over my shoulder, turning around and walking towards the I entered the main room and started heading up the stairs Goyle walked up next to me.

"is everything alright?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"IM not sure I'm going to ask my father." I repeated

"oh..." He said quietly and walked next to me into this slytherin common room.

"why aren't you eating breakfast with them?" I turned to him.

"oh, well I uh..." He stumbled over his thoughts.

"I just uh wanted to make sure you're alright... You seem confused." he grinned thinking he saved himself.

"okayyy..." I said quizzically, walking down the stairs to the girls dorm. When I got to the bottom step and opened the door to the first years' room I heard footsteps coming closer around the winding stairs.

"Goyle you can't come into the girls dorm, go away ill be back out later." I said over my shoulder and the steps stopped.

"oh... Okay then if you're sure you're alright..." He answered sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and walked into the empty room. Walking over to my bet I found a note folded quite messily.

" what is that?" I asked and picked the note off my bed, sitting down I began to read the hurriedly written letters.

"Anna, I don't have much time I need your help. Your father..." The rest of the words were smudged it was barely my mothers legible handwriting to begin with.

"what? What?" I yelled flipping the paper over looking for something, anything that would tell me what was going on.

"Anna?" Goyle's voice called from outside the door.

"I hope you're not naked, I'm coming in!" He added and opened the door, popping his head in.

"Anna? What's with the yelling?" he asked when he was closer to me.

"I... I don't know... My mom is in trouble and she needs my help... She said something about my father but I couldn't read it... Can you?" I held out the note to him and he took a hold of it, pulling it open I watched as his eyes scanned the page a few times and widened slightly along the last parts.

"n-nope I couldn't read it past uh... Father." he chuckled and I stared at him quizzically.

"you know something." I pointed out the obvious.

"w-what? No I don't, what are you talking about?" he looked at me with a bad poker face. I lunged for my wand, aiming it at his neck.

"tell me... Now..." I whispered angrily.

"now Now. There's no need for any of this Annabelle." a mans voice came from behind me, raspy and cold.

"lower your wand Anna." another voice, this one clearer, younger in a way. I did as I was told and turned around. There stood professor Quirrel... Alone? I looked around the room to try and find the menacing voice.

"Annabelle, you want to know about your mother?" the raspy voice came from Quirrel... I think, my head snapped to my professor. Goyle stood rigid behind me, that's how I knew something was off.

"professor... Why are you in my dorm?" I asked. Quirrel gave me a confused look and asked,

"why is Goyle?"

"touché. Because I got a letter..." I replied

"hey... Is anyone else in the GIRLS dorm I should know about?" I added quickly, still weary of the other man in the room.

"yes Anna." the raspy voice answered and Quirrel waved his hand and I felt a wand at my neck. I narrowed my eyes and and a low growl came from deep in my throat.

"What's. Going on." I took the hostile route knowing it would at least get me somewhere.

"just precaution, I promise Anna." Goyle said behind me gently.

"yes just precaution... Quirrel!" the raspy voice exclaimed which made me jump.

"yes master." Quirrel began un wrapping his headpiece slowly.

"do I have to ask again? What's going on?" I yelled angrily. The raspy voice laughed and as Quirrel turned around I saw a... Face?

"look who thinks she in charge." the face mocked. I gave him a blank stare.

"okay... I'm missing something..." I said confusedly. The guy laughed his creepy laugh.

"I'm Voldemort young one... Now do you wish to know about your mother?" I nodded dumbly.

"she is one of my followers." Voldemort said. I tilted my head and pointed my wand back towards goyle.

"sorry."

"huh?"

"stupify." I said calmly, hearing the loud thump Goyle made against the wall was sad. Voldemort chuckled and sat down on Pansy's bed.

"your mother is a death eater. She was before you were born. Your father is against me, he killed your mother when he found out." I held up my hand making him be quiet.

"wait... You're saying my mother is dead?" I asked with narrowed studying eyes, looking for any flaw in any lie.

"yes." nothing else, no twitch, no eye widening or narrowing no erratic breathing, flat tone... He was telling the truth... My Mother, the woman who gave birth to me, was dead. Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked at voldemort.

"and... my father..." i couldn't bring myself to say it, tears were streaming down my face but I showed no other emotion. In front of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, emotions can be deadly.

"im afraid so..." He said in that creepy raspy voice of his. I pulled my hand up to my mouth, 'my mother? Dead? He's an evil man... He can lie... But no one can that well...' as I contemplated and fought my own thoughts goyle sat up from Daphne's bed. I pointed my wand at him once more.

"rapuere somnum" I whispered as my wand shot out yellow smoke towards his head making him hit the mattress softly.

"what spell was that?" voldemort asked me and I looked up at him again.

"the Bewitched sleep spell..." I answered

" he might wake up tomorrow... Maybe earlier, it puts the person into a dreamless coma-like state of mind..." I added.

"well, I have a proposition for you." he stated matter of factly. I quirked my eyebrow inclining him to continue

"do you want revenge for your mother?" he asked. I nodded letting him know I did.

"become friends with the dragon. We will be in touch..." He... More like Quirrel raised his wand and pointed it at me.

"rapuere somnum." he said. Everything went dark and I fell onto my soft mattress with a tear stained face.

Dream time :D

I was looking down, not like a long way down but like midway up a tree. There was a small garden and a little hut on the outside of it. It looked to be around night time because there were lights glaring out the windows. A speck of white-ish yellow came bounding down the hill the little hut sat upon. While looking closer I could see it was a blonde person, the short hair suggested that it was a boy. I looked around and noticed that hogwarts was up the hill a little ways and behind me was a giant forest.

Dream end

"na!, nnaaa!, ANNA!" Pansy's voice screamed into my ear, making me jump out of my bed and hit the hardwood floor.

"oww..." I rubbed my back glaring up at Pansy who gave me a smile.

" its almost dinner. did you just sleep all day?" she asked. I thought about what had all happened today and decided against telling her.

"yeah... I was just sleeping..." I stood up and stretched out, popping my joints.

"but im starving, lets go eat!" I added happily letting Pansy follow me out the door.

Authors notes:

oh my gosh so much shits already gone down, no worries there's plenty of shit to go around... Wait... Anyway I hope you like this chapter and all of the chapters to come... Oh now that im thinking about it... It did take rowling 7 books to do all of this... welp... Stick around my lovelies and send me reviews... I wanna be told my stories are pretty

Goodnight,

Abbie


	5. Chapter 5

The Cat and The Dragon

Chapter five

(Note real quick, I did say dreamless for a reason. voldemort is giving his new protégée dreams to get what he wants of her implanted in her thoughts at an early age)

Pansy and I walked into the great hall and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"hey Anna!" a voice yelled behind me, I turned around and saw Seamus waving me over. As I turned I could hear one of my Slytherin friends scoff.

"Anna you're not going over to them are you?" Draco said in disgust.

"well I can't just leave him waving there like an idiot." I snapped back to him and walked over to the Griffendor's.

"Anna, it seems like you've forgotten about us." Seamus said pretending to be hurt. I sat down between Seamus and dean with Hermione a few seats away.

" what? No way I can for get you." I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"hey." Seamus laughed.

"hey Anna." Hermione said distantly, the two people on either side of her were all glaring at me.

"oh... Hey Hermione..." I said looking to the three redheads and the last one with glasses.

"so... You're in Slytherin?" she asked. I nodded slowly and watched as the boy with glasses and brown hair narrowed his eyes and spat

"then why don't you hang out with your friends?" I glared back at him twice the intense rage and stood up.

"fine, goodbye Hermione. Seamus, dean, tell Neville I said goodbye as well."I stomped back over to the Slytherin table and sat between Crabb and Goyle.

"so how did that end up ms. mad face." Crabb inquired and poked me. Goyle stiffened remembering what happened to him and I gave him a sympathetic look.

"sorry about that... And it went terribly." I growled turning around to Crabb. He quickly raised his hands up in a surrendering position and I sighed, letting my head fall onto the table with a loud 'thump'. I could feel the Crabb and Goyle both flinch next to me.

"that hurt..." I mumbled and tears sprang to my eyes, not from pain but because I was so lost. Lost in everything my Griffendor friends hate me, my Slytherin friends are snotty brats, my mom's dead, voldemort is at the school and is going to 'keep in touché with me' I needed to befriend this 'dragon' guy...

"fuckin hell." I whispered to myself as my tears dripped off my nose onto my pants.

"Anna... You, earth to Annabelle Roberts." Pansy called, I snapped my head up.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screeched and put a hand over my mouth. Everyone was looking my way, I mean everyone. The room had just gotten quiet for dumbledor's dinner speech and I just screamed at Pansy. I stood up and ran out the door letting my tears fall off my face. Out in the staircase room I started running up the stairs, making up to the second floor and sprinted into the bathroom. Sobbing I sat against the door, pulling my knees to my face to hug them.

"hello? Who's there?" a high pitched voice called out from above me and I stopped crying long enough to listen to her again.

"if you're here to make fun of me then just go away!" she yelled. I looked around but there was no one there.

"w-why would I make fun of you?" I sniffled and a ghost girl came around the corner from the stalls.

"who are you, no one nice comes in here..." She said wistfully.

"I'm Anna... Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"well everyone calles me 'moaning myrtle' its such a stupid name..." Myrtle crossed her arms and floated down to sit next to me.

"what's wrong though?" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"my father killed my mother because she was a deatheater…" I buried my head in my arms again.

"oh, well that's not g-" I cut her off

"voldemort wants me to befriend this 'dragon' guy, my Griffendor friends hate me, my Slytherin friends suck and I don't know what to do." At this she backed away.

"wait… voldemort?" she asked hesitantly.

"yes… I… I just don't know what to do…" I said miserably. After I spoke there was a knock on the door.

"Anna… I know you're in there… unlock the door…" Pansy's voice came from the hallway, I stood up and opened the door as myrtle floated away.

"hey…" I said quietly.

"I brought you some dinnerrr!" she waved the warm food in my face and I grinned.

"thanks Pansy, sorry for yelling and stuff…" I mumbled as I took the plate from her and sat back down. Pansy sat down with me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"okay, I'm not Draco…" I laughed and took a bite of turkey. Pansy laughed quietly.

"you know I'm going to ask…" I sighed unhappily and pushed the food away.

"well… you know about… 'he who should not be named' right?" she nodded to let me know she did and I continued.

"okay, well my mum was a deatheater. And my father wasn't very fond of that idea… now shes dead…" I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, waiting for her reaction. Pansy stiffened next to me but relaxed almost immediately.

"what are you going to do then?" she asked

"I…I don't know…" I whispered and held onto my knees.

"well, you have plenty of time to think about that later… right now we should get back to the dorms before ant prefects find us." She said standing up. I followed suit and we left the bathroom together, heading down to the Slytherin commons.

As we walked through the doors Pansy and I were met with a few snickers and 3 worried boys… well more like one worried boy, an eating boy, and an aloof boy… but still.

"so where did you go that whole time?" Draco asked looking at his hand.

"bathroom…" I replied dully and walked away to the girls dorm.

"where are you going party pooper." Pansy called and grabbed my shirt.

"to sleep, I'm tired…"

"tired from what? All you did today was sleep!" she exclaimed, I turned and looked at her.

"then what, do you propose, we do instead Pansy?" I asked giving her a small glare.

"we can get to know each other, you, Draco and I, and Crabb and Goyle!" she clapped her hands as if that was the most fun she thought she could ever have.

"pass…" I said. Crabb raised his hand.

"yes Crabb?" Pansy asked while face palming herself and grabbing my arm, to keep me from getting away again.

"what d'you propose we do?" he asked. Pansy shrugged.

"we can talk about stuff…" she said.

"okay fine." I said, knowing she wouldn't't give up on something she wanted to do.

"yay! How about you Drakie? Crabb, Goyle?" she asked looking at each boy in turn.

"we're in." Goyle replied for his self and Crabb.

"fine, but this is a stupid idea…" Draco said folding his arms.

-Authors notes:

Soooo sorry this one is so short, I need to sleep. I have school early in the morning, but usual 12:30 Pm update time… I should change that… nahh! Okay, well I hope you enjoyed my derp chapter. Please review? Its just one click away from making me smile! Don't you want to make me smile?

Night,

Abbie


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay… Anna, truth or dare?" Draco asked with a smirk. I thought for a second.

"dare." I said glaring and smirking back at him.

"Hmm… I dare you to punch Harry Potter in the gut tomorrow." He said. I laughed

"Which one is this potter you speak of?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was an idiot and Pansy snorted.

"I was kidding, sheesh Malfoy, you take everything so seriously." I pushed his shoulder gently smiling.

"Okay… Pansy, Truth or dare?" I asked looking at her.

"Truth!" she said happily, I laughed and said

"Besides Draco who else in this room would you snog?" Pansy blushed a furious shade of red and stuttered out

"U-uhh, m-may-maybe g-Goyle?" she looked over to him out of the corner of her eye to see his face shine bright red instantly. I sucked in a deep breath trying not to laugh.

"u-umm… Drackie, truth or dare?" Pansy looked at him. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I told you not to call me that, and truth." He replied to her scowl.

"okay… me or Anna, who would you snog?" she asked while smirking and crossing her arms as if she had this stupid game beaten.

"Anna." He said easily and flicked a strand of hair back.

"Wh- WHAT?" Pansy exclaimed and my face got red, the realization of what he said hitting me with a ton of bricks.

"Well, she doesn't call me 'Drackie' when she wants to get my attention and she doesn't cling to my arm like a leech." He replied dully.

"Well we're off to bed, you three have fun!" Goyle said, picking up his already sleeping brother and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Goodnight guys." I called quietly and lay down on the leather couch I was sitting on.

"I'm tired too…" Pansy said quietly and stalked off to our dorms. I closed my eyes and just laid there, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Did you mean it?..." I asked with my eyes still closed. Draco shifted in his chair and replied.

"Y-yeah…" I snuggled into the couch more and yawned a bit.

"You look like a cat…" he whispered. I opened one eye to look at him.

"What?" I asked not hearing him correctly.

"I said you look like a cat, sprawled out on the couch and all…" he mumbled a bit louder.

"Oh… okay, well I best be off to bed, I have to look for my classes in the morning…" I stood up and looked over at Draco, who had his eyes closed and his face on his fist.

"You should get some sleep too, you wouldn't want to miss me punching Potter, do ya?" I winked. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"You don't really have to do that… I was just kidding."

"Okay then, but still… go get some sleep." I said quietly turning around and walking into my dorm room.

Once in my Dorm room Pansy attacked me with questions left and right, I answered most of them but some were just plain weird. I sighed and picked up my pajamas, pulling off my day clothes and putting my hair up into a messy bun.

"SHUT UP PANSY!" I yelled once I was tired of her bitching about Draco liking me more than her. She jumped and sat down on her bed looking at me with scared eyes. I got dressed in my night clothes and fell face first into my bed.

"goodnight." I mumbled through the cushions. I crawled under my green and silver blankets and rolled to face away from her. I closed my eyes and was encased in a dream.

- I was looking at the back of my father's head, I called out to him and raised my wand, but it felt weird, like moving through jello. "avada-kadabra!" I yelled as tears dripped down my face. A firm hand placed its self on my shoulder and I spun around. Seeing a tall blonde man with long light blonde hair I stepped back. "it's okay, I'm here for you, please call me dad." He said with a smile. And everything went black.

- I sat up, blood rushed to my head making everything fuzzy and making me dizzy.

"nyahh…" I held my head waiting for normal circulation again. As my vision cleared up I could see that the windows were bright and no one else was in the room. There was a small note on my bedside table and I reached over, plucking up and looking at Pansy's writing.

"Anna,

Went to breakfast, come join everyone.

-Pansy"

I sighed and rolled out of bed; pulled on some shorts a green tee shirt and left my hair the same, Pansy couldn't force clothe me today.

While Walking down to the great hall for breakfast I got some weird looks, probably because I was the girl who screamed before diner. I chuckled to myself as I walked through the doors and over to the slytherin table.

"Good morning sleepy head." Pansy said and glared at my clothes.

"What? At least I'm not wearing my pajamas…" I mumbled and stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Whatever you say…" she said as she munched on a bite of cereal.

"I need to find my classes, did you guys do that yesterday?" I asked looking at a crumbled piece of paper with my schedule on it.

"Yeah, do you need help finding them?" Pansy asked.

"nahh I think I got it… potions with Snape, DADA with Quirrel, charms with flitwick, herbology with sprout, astronomy with sinistra, transfiguration with McGonagall, and flying with hooch…" I named off my classes.

"That it?" Draco asked looking down at his own schedule.

"No, I have double potions Friday, charms again Thursday, and potions Wednesday. How about you?" I questioned him.

"We have the same schedule…" he said munching some toast. I grabbed a couple muffins.

"Show me around class buddy?" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Sure why not." He answered.

"b-but Drackieee!" Pansy whined

"Shut up Parkinson, stick with those two. We'll be back for lunch." Draco said and started walking towards the doors. I followed suit.

"Potions is on the second floor down the hall to the left and to the right… easy enough, right?" he asked quickly turning to get to DADA quickly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts will be on the second floor to your left to your right then down the stairs." Once again he turned and walked away going up the stairs.

"Charms is on the fourth floor straight down the hallway and down the short staircase through the door on the right. And that's Monday and Tuesday, can I just show you the rest going to class?" he asked rather annoyed.

"that actually sounds smarter than running around the school now. What else can we do?" I asked

"hmm… we can play wizards chess…" he thought out loud. I shook my head.

"Nahh, doesn't this school have any sport we could play?" I asked

"quittich." He said and I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked confusedly.

"Well you would need to learn to fly on a broomstick first… then you can try out for the team, then you could practice on the field…" he said quietly

"But we're only first year's and we don't learn flying till Friday anyway…" we continued our conversation about how it's stupid that first year's couldn't play quittich.

"My father will love to hear about this…" he mumbled to himself. Walking down the hallway someone came running up behind us, thinking the person was just going to pass us up we thought nothing of it until he stopped in front of me and turned around.

"I just came to apologize…" Harry said looking down, ashamed at himself for yelling at me yesterday.

"Well you can take your apology and shove It up your ass because I don't want it." I scoffed and brushed passed him, letting Draco get the hint that we were going to leave. Sure enough Draco and I were in the same conversation as before with a dumbfounded Harry Potter behind us.

Draco and I walked through the great halls, Pansy had Crabb and Goyle wrapped around her fingers, sitting on either side of her listening to every fascinating detail about whatever she was talking about.

"Oh hey guys, have fun on the tour?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah we got about halfway through, got bored and just wandered around the rest of the time." I laughed as Draco and I took a seat in front of the trio. The head master tapped his goblet and we all got quiet waiting for him to speak.

"No announcements, let us eat!" he called and raised his hands, making food appear on all of the plates on the tables.

"Gahh I'm stuffed… let's go to sleep now…" I face planted my bed and Pansy did the same to hers. I closed my eyes and woke up to clouds flowing around me. I was sitting on the back of a long serpent-like dragon, flying through the clouds. Below I could see the Hogwarts castle. The dragon and I skidded across the water and around the castle through the arches and over the roof. I slowly lay down on the dragons back… but it didn't feel like a dragon, it felt more… muscular; I traced the muscles and imagined a much toned chest male chest. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up, looking down at me was not a dragon… it was Draco.

Authors notes:

So I finally got to the actual starting school point, there was kind of a bit of fluff if you would call it that… but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter… please review? If you don't tell me you liked it I'm going to automatically assume you hated it…

-Abbie


	7. Chapter 7

The Cat and the Dragon

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes slowly looking around at the ceiling of my dorm room. Noticing it was almost morning I sat up slowly.

"Hey Pansy…" I whispered but she just groaned and rolled over. I shrugged and grabbed my robes while quietly heading off to the little bathroom.

After my shower, I dried out my hair quickly and let it fall down into loose curls.

"Pansy hurry up, or I'm going to class without you!" I yelled throwing my shoe at her still sleeping form.

"I'm sick, go without me." She said into her pillow lazily.

"Get off your fat ass!" I shoved her off her bed.

"Ahh!" she yelped quietly and made a low thump when she hit the ground.

"Okay… I'm up, go ahead without me… I'll catch up." She said as she stood up and rubbed her butt.

"Okie dokie then." I shrugged and walked out of the dorm, notebook in hand dressed in my Slytherin robes.

"Anna, are you ready to get to class?" Draco stood at the top of the stairs looking down at me.

"Yeah, are you?" I looked at his lack of notebook and messy robes.

"Ready as I'll ever be, this school is stupid anyway." He shrugged and I fixe his tie a bit.

"Go get a notebook Malfoy." I chuckled.

"You know Snape isn't very keen with unprepared students." He nodded and walked back into the boys' dorm. Third second and fourth years were flooding the common room, chattering about like birds in a forest.

"Okay let's go." Draco came back and started leading me through the loose crowd of slytherins.

The door slammed open behind us and Draco stopped talking to turn around and look at the new person, our professor. Draco had a small smirk on his face and I turned around, pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped my quill in my ink.

"There will be no silly incantations or wand waving in this class."

"As such… I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle silence and exact art that is potion making however, for those select few." He glanced down at the first slytherin table which happened to Draco mine and goyles table.

"Who possess the predisposition…" he folded his arms into his black cape so it looked as if he was just a head floating on a black sheet

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death…" he paused and looked around the room,

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, to not. Pay. Attention." Professor Snape walked over to stand in front of the Gryffindor bunch.

"Mr. Potter… our new celebrity… tell me what would you get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion to worm wood?" he waited for Harry to answer; only getting a shaken head.

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a beasle?" a quiet

"I- I don't know sir." Was the reply from the daft boy. A beasle was obviously found in the belly of a goat.

"And what is the difference of munkswood and wolf bane?" The professor asked raising an eyebrow. Another,

"I don't know sir" came from his stupid mouth. There was no difference I sighed and leaned back in my chair leaving my quill in my ink

"Pity… clearly, fame isn't everything, is it… Mr. Potter?" he flipped his cloak and continued

"For your information potter, Asphodel and worm wood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is named as the draft of the living dead. A beasle is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that would save you from most poisons as for munkswood and wolf bane they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." He paused waiting for any smart response.

"Well… why aren't you all copying this down?" he stalked over to his desk and took his quill in his hand writing something down on a piece of parchment. I looked down at my empty paper and shrugged, I already knew those things so why write them down.

"Do you think, Ms. Roberts, that you are exempt from copying those down?" professor Snape glared at me.

"I already knew the answers to all of your questions, i don't feel the need to copy something I already have written down." I replied simply

"Well Ms. Roberts if you're so keen on your intelligence of potions, tell me, what can a Jobberknoll Feather be used for?" he glared at me and by now the whole class had looked up from their writing to look at me.

"A Jobberknoll feather can be used in truth serums and memory potions." I stated out of my 2nd year potions book at home.

"Horclump juice?" he asked standing from his desk.

"A very large range of healing potions." I stated dully

"And what can mistletoe berries cure?" he asked looking at me. Without skipping a beat I replied

"Mistletoe berries can cure many common poisons."

"Interesting…" he sat down and began scribbling away again.

"5 points will be added to slytherin because someone can study," he sighed and added

"5 points will also be added to Gryffindor for one's knowledge as well, and it's not Mr. Potters."

I smirked as a few of my house mates made little "yes"'s.

"N-n-now c-can anyone t-tell me h-how t-t-to p-prefor-orm t-the e-e-ex-expelearmus c-charm?" Professor Quirrel quivered from his desk looking out into the crowd of first years sitting at their desks.

"N-n-no? w-well l-l-lets g-get s-st-start-ted." He waved at a huffelpuff

"Y-yy-e-yes y-you m-my de-ear." He stood her on the opposite side of the room and told her to hold out her wand. "n-now s-say e-expelearmus." W-while f-f-flicking your w-wand a-a-at the d-d-dummy."

"expelearmus!" she flicked her wand but nothing happened except a small spark from the tip of her wand.

"N-nice t-t-try, c-c-can I g-get a-another v-volunteer?" harry raised his hand instantly and Quirrel waved him up.

"Expelearmus!" Harry flicked out a soft blue light that hit the dummy and sent it flying into the wall behind it.

"w-well d-don-done w-we w-will c-cont-tenue t-this n-nex-xt week p-p-pra-actice!" everyone shuffled out of the room heading towards the great hall for lunch.

"What a weirdo? That Quirrel, stuttering and what not." Goyle visually tensed. Draco looked over at him.

"Oi! What's got your knickers in a twist you oaf?" Draco asked and I took a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich.

"Oh, n-nothing maybe you shouldn't… I dunno insult the teacher or whatever…" Goyle said to his plate instead of to Draco.

"Drackie-poo! When do you have flying class? Pansy whined loudly.

"Thursday, now let go of my arm I'm trying to eat." He answered angrily

"Draco?" I paused letting him acknowledge I was speaking to him.

"Do you need help on your potions homework?" I asked, but he shook his head furiously.

"n-no, I can do my own potion." I nodded and he pulled a piece of hair back into place.

"Okay well I'm gonna go work on it then…" I spoke awkwardly and stood up.

"Hey Anna," Pansy called but paused

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"Good luck on your potion." She replied

"Oh okay…" I said and turned around walking towards the big wooden doors at the end of the table.

As I walked quietly down the hallway towards the third floor library I could hear heavy footsteps behind me, I bounced up the steps two by two and waited for the second staircase to move back into place to get up. The stairs came back into place as the other person came up a few feet behind me. I bounded up the steps silently and into the hallway on the third floor leading down to the library.

"Where are you going?" a husky voice came from behind me, I spun to see none other than Harry Potter himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Following you." He said cockily. I scoffed and trotted down the hall to the door on the right.

"Go away scar head." I spoke with annoyance.

"Ohh, 'scar head' that's a new one." He taunted. I opened the door to the library and closed the door on him which he caught with his foot and came through himself.

"Do I have to ask again?" he asked bored.

"No I'm choosing not to answer you." I stated.

"But why?" he asked confusedly.

"Because Potter, you expect everyone to just fall at your feet and worship you like you're the some of Merlin." I answered rather loudly receiving a shush from Madame Pirce.

"Sorry…" I whisper yelled to her and stalked off to the potion section.

"Are you looking up the cure for boils in a book? Don't you know that one already?" he asked

"I am looking up the cure for boils in the potion book yes because I need a reference if I forget a step." I shook my head to clear it and looked through the books on the shelves. They were all something I didn't need, or something stupid.

"Bits and Bobs, Bogies, Boggarts, Boils! The cure for boils." I read the small scroll's seal. I walked over to the table and opened the scroll.

"Alright, you've got your scroll, what now?" Harry asked, I was actually surprised he was still here because I was so caught up in what I was looking for he never spoke.

"None of you nargle snot." I replied and stuck my tongue out to him. He chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"Nargle? What's a Nargle?"

"Nothing Potter, now go eat with your stupid housemates." I said angrily and took out my wand.

"accio." I muttered and my brass cauldron, porcupine needles, horned slugs, snake fangs and a small vile popped onto the table.

"What spell did you use for that?" Harry asked with wide eyes at my potion things.

"Accio… now buzz off." I grumbled setting to work.

"Hmm…" Harry hummed and tapped his foot, watching me apply the necessary items into the cauldron, stirring every so often. Ignoring him I finished my potion quickly, and poured some into the vial.

"Accio…" I muttered flicking my wand sending all of my things to my room.

"So you did your potion… Does it work?" he asked as I rolled up the scroll, placing it back onto the shelf.

"Yes it'll work potter." I answered annoyed that he was still there.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a common room to go to." I replied and walked off quickly nodding to Madame Pirce on my way out.

"Oh hey Anna, how is your potion?" Goyle asked from the black leather couch in the common room.

"I'm done and tired, I should sleep, don't want to be tired for charms, right?" I smiled and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. I barely made a sound trotting up the stairs and walking through the door.

"Hey Pan- ah!" I shrieked and looked away from the sight of Pansy and Draco on her bed kissing.

"Oh… hey Anna…" Pansy replied.

"Want to join us?" She asked ecstatically.

"N-no…I'm just gonna," I searched around for the door handle and once I found it I opened the door and ran down the stairs. I made it down to the common room, shuddered, and sat down next to goyle.

"Nasty…" I whispered

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Draco and Pansy… up on the bed…" I shuddered again

"Oh… uhm… yeah…" Goyle shrugged and I stifled a yawn leaning back on the couch.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Goyle asked knowing why I wouldn't want to.

"I-I need to tie up a few loose ends…" I replied and crossed my legs in front of me, placing my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Oh… okay, because I'm staying here." He replied. I closed my eyes and listened to the fire crackle quietly.

"I'm gonna go to bed… do you want me to bring you a blanket?" He asked while standing up.

"Yeah I don't know how long I'll be down here…" I replied opening my eyes and looking up at him.

"Sorry 'bout him… Draco I mean… "He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and walked away to the boys' room.

I laid down and let my head hit the leather seat.

"Here you go Anna." Goyle spoke making me jump; I had fallen asleep for a few minutes I guessed.

"Oh, thank you Goyle." I replied grabbing the soft dark green blanket and the silky silver pillow.

"No problem, any time…" He answered and walked back into the boys' room. I settled the pillow next to the arm rest and rolled myself up in the soft blanket, falling asleep quickly.

I opened my eyes to find a dark green field… well not really a field… more like a lake… or some sort of watery place full of reeds. Once I realized I was underwater I tried to swim up, but I couldn't move… but I could breathe. I looked around at the ruins on the lakebed. Broken columns and arches. 'Where am i?' I wondered. A school of large fish swam beside my head passed me and into the seaweed.

Authors Notes:

OH MY GOSH I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but it's really super long and stuff so happy day for y'all. Uhm well I don't know what to put here really. I'm glad everyone likes this story so far so thanks for reading it and stuff : 3 -Abbie


End file.
